Opposites Attract
by blueboxinhogwarts
Summary: Just thought I would see if anyone liked my idea for a story. This is a Christmas present for a really good friend of mine, Kate, I hope you like it booski ;) Drarry. This will be SLASH. Boyxboy Draco is a veela, Harry is his mate. Read to see what happens. If you like it I will continue the story. Please review?
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm afternoon, the kind that makes you want to go to the park and enjoy the sunshine before fall started to freeze those days out. The lone figure of a small boy walked hesitantly towards the homey looking shop of Madame Malkins.

A blond head snapped up, causing his parents to look at him suspiciously. He glanced towards the shop with and almost predatory gleam in his eyes. His tall and statuesque parents smiled knowingly and gestured for him to follow dark haired boy.

The bells at the top of the entrance to Madame Malkins jangled cheerily as the waif like raven haired boy walked purposefully into the shop. The sweet and motherly shopkeeper for whom the shop was named stepped out from behind a rack of robes holding a pin in her mouth. She looked good naturedly at the boy and smiled when she noticed his nervousness.

"It's quite alright love, is this your first fitting?" she asked kindly

"Yes, it is ma'am." The boy looked down sheepishly and said "I am going to Hogwarts and just need some school robes."

The happy looking woman looked even happier if that was possible and inquired "Oh dearie me, you're a first year? It's not often an 11 year old comes into my shop alone, where are your parents?"

She immediately knew something was wrong when the boy looked down at his feet and started shifting his weight from foot to foot. She gasped as he moved his bangs from his forehead and looked up shyly his brilliant green eyes seeking acceptance? Love?

Madame Malkin sat down and tried to wrap her head around this, Harry Potter was standing before her in her store.

"They're dead ma'am, and my uncle didn't want to go shopping with me, he said that I wasn't worth it."

Suddenly a bang of the door alerted her to the presence of another boy, a tall slender blonde boy who was looking at Harry Potter with almost adoration in his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy?" The shocked woman asked

"Yes, Madame Malkin. How may I help you?"

"Well, where are your parents duckie?" she asked curiously. She had never seen the young Malfoy heir without at least one of his parents present. It seems that after Narcissa became pregnant, they both did all they could to get away from the Dark Lord in order to give their son a good life.

She did not receive an answer because as soon as she asked her question, the elder Malfoys swept in with their usual air of superiority, but as soon as they saw their son their faces softened and they smiled at one another lovingly.

Draco Malfoy stepped up to the young Potter boy with his hand raised and said "Hey, my name is Draco. It's a pleasure to meet you and I hope we'll be good friends."

Harry stepped forward to shake the blonds hand and as soon as their hands connected, their was a blinding flash of light and the adults had to look away to shield their eyes. As quick as the flash came was as quick as the light went away and the adults could open their eyes.

"Wait- What- What was that?" Madame Malkin stuttered clearly shaken

"Well apparently, Draco and Harry are veela mates. Both my wife and I are half-blooded veelas so Draco is seemingly a half veela too." The Malfoy patriarch mused

"But-but-but I thought veelas only found their mates when they reached their majority at age 17?!" The baffled woman burst out

The two Malfoy elders looked at each other before a gaze of comprehension swept over their faces quickly replaced by a look of disgust.

"You know how a veela mate is always supposed to protect their mate?" Narcissa asked

Madame Malkin nodded.

"Well the only plausible explanation I can think of is if Harry is in danger from people who are supposed to care for him, so Draco feels the need to save him." She looked sickened but smiled when she saw the two boys still holding hands with content smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

The two Malfoy elders stood with their arms wrapped around one another anxiously waiting for the boys to wake up. It had been a good hour since Harry and Draco had touched and they were still unconscious. It was all very nerve wracking, but the Malfoys and Madame Malkin had attempted to calm each other down by getting the boys comfortable onto a transfigured stretcher big enough for both of them and allowing them to sleep until they woke up. Still, it was very hard to just sit there and wait for your son to wake up when you didn't even know if he would.

All of the adults were currently pacing around the store with no interruptions because Madame Malkin had closed the store after a bit of a bribe from Lord Malfoy. Narcissa was standing staring out of the window when she heard a small cough, she looked back hoping beyond hope that they were awake. Her wish was granted.

"Oh! Draco, love you're alright!" She almost squealed as she ran to his side and squeezed him to her chest

Her husband picked up his only son in his arms and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he allowed himself to murmur soft nothings to his wife and Draco assuring them that if anything happened to either of them he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

"Mum, Dad! You're forgetting about Harry!" Draco said with his voice muffled because his face was pressed against his father's shoulder.

The boy in question definitely looked a little woebegone and they immediately rushed to his side asking him how he was. He blushed with all of the attention while Draco softly growled at the sight of him being touched.

Draco ran to Harry's side and swept into a defensive crouch saying "Mine, you mustn't touch."

His parents backed up slowly, they had completely forgotten in their relief of the boys having woken up that Draco was indeed a new veela and would act accordingly not allowing anyone but him to touch his mate for a week or so. They made sure they were at least 6 feet away from the couple before Narcissa asked quietly if both of the boys were okay.

They looked at one another and seemed to be communicating using just their eyes. Finally Harry spoke "Yes ma'am, we are both just fine. Thank you for asking"

Narcissa looked up at the young boy who had captured who stole her sons heart and smiled "Of course, I imagine you must have many questions. But right now, we need you to answer one question. We understand this might be difficult for you to answer but we need to know so we can protect you accordingly."

Harry looked down as though guessing what she was going to say. His bright green eyes sparkled with unshed tears and Draco held him close just allowing the tremors to pass through him.

Narcissa looked down at the new couple and lowered herself until she was at the height of the two seated boys. "Harry, have you ever been hurt? Has your family ever tried to injure you?"

Harry looked up at Draco with obvious panic in his eyes, she smiled. It was obvious Harry was going to be the submissive in their relationship even though he already had Draco wrapped around his little finger. The young Mr. Potter looked down at his lap twisting his hands slightly, but stilling them when Draco moved to hold one of them.

"Yes, it's always been like this as long as I remember-" He broke off with a choked sob in the back of his throat while Draco was looking murderous. Harry looked up at Draco nervously and when he saw the look in Draco's eyes he flinched back and began apologizing profusely.

"Please sir, please don't hurt me! I promise, I'll stop. I was bad." His tangent was interrupted when Draco grasped his face and kissed his forehead.

"Harry, listen to me. I will never hurt you. I won't even touch you if you don't want me to."

"No!" Harry looked even more scared "Please Draco, I need you."

Immediately Draco ran to his side and began to stroke Harry's hair while reassuring him that he would always care for him. The Malfoy couple and Madame Malkin smiled down at the petite boys who obviously cared for one another. Narcissa went over to the bed, but sat far enough away from Harry that Draco's veela sense wouldn't protest to one being so close to his mate.

"Harry dear, now that you have told us that. We can make sure that you never have to go back to those dreaded people again. Let Lucius just talk to the Minister of Magic and we will do our damnedest to take you to our home and make it yours."

Throughout this whole speech Harry looked as though he might burst from happiness and now said timidly "You mean, you'll keep me?"

Draco looked shocked said "Of course, we never want to get rid of you."

Lucius came back from the back of the store smiling smugly and said "Harry, come on. We are talking you home, to our house. Those muggles are being arrested right at this moment and will pay for what they did to you."

With that being done, Draco and Harry joined hands with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy after saying goodbye to Madame Malkin and soon they felt the rather nauseating feeling of apparation.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all! Sorry it took so long to update, but high school's a bitch.

Okay here goes.

Chapter 3:

Harry stumbled as they landed and ended up falling down. Immediately Draco ran towards him and began checking him to make sure he hadn't injured anything.

Harry chuckled to himself, not used to anyone taking care of him and said "Drake, I'm fine. I just tripped."

Draco frowned and said "Drake? Why would you want to shorten my name even more? It only has 5 letters."

The young dark haired boy smiled fondly at the blond before clambering to his feet and looking around in wonder at the majesty of the foyer of the Malfoy's ancestral home. He wandered from one corner of the room to the other just trying to soak in the sights of the precious jewels, books and beautiful paintings of people who were obviously related to the Malfoys.

He ran back to Draco and looked up slightly at him and said incredulously "You live here?"

All of the Malfoys smiled and Draco responded quietly, but clearly full of pride "Yes I do. This manor has been my family's home for generations."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him towards where Harry's new room was currently being set up by the house elves, leaving his parents looking after them with big goofy smiles on their normally stoic faces.

"Our boy has found his mate!" Narcissa squealed.

Lucius looked down at his mate and laughed, it started out as a small chuckle and then progressed until the blond man was kneeling on the ground his eyes streaming with tears and wheezing.

Narcissa looked down at her out of control husband and just shook her head looking mystified "What is so funny about that?"

"You-schoolgirl-squeal-like-a- AHAHAHAAH" Lucius bust out laughing

Narcissa glared good naturedly at her husband and said "Are you saying I sound like a squealing schoolgirl?"

Lucius stared down at his glaring wife and muttered "Pshhh, no. What do you talk me for? An idiot? I would never call my beautiful, mature and not at all squeaky voiced wife." He offered his arm gallantly and she took it smiling at her husbands antics.

Suddenly there good mood was ruined when they heard a hurried knock on their front door and they rushed to the door. As soon as they opened the door they saw Albus Dumbledore, and waved him in. His clothes were rumpled and his face was mussed up as though he just woke up and rushed over as soon as possible.

"I just woke up and got over here as soon as possible! How is Harry? The minister just floo called me and told me about him being abused."

Narcissa and Lucius looked disapprovingly at the Headmaster of Hogwarts. They glanced at one another and both knew what the other was thinking. Lucius gestured for Narcissa to go ahead and speak her mind. He smiled to himself, knowing that Dumbledore was about to get chewed out.

"Dumbledore, what a pleasure to hear from you, O Esteemed headmaster." Narcissa simpered with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face

Dumbledore grumbled "Narcissa, don't play with me. I already feel enough regret about the fact that I placed the boy in that horrid situation. If I could I would take it all back and change everything. Unfortunately I can't, so for the time being I will just have to hope beyond hope that he can recover from this with minimal damage. As is, the safest place for him is currently your home and I will respect that, I do however wish that I be taken to see him so that I may explain the situation to him"

The two Malfoys looked shocked at the normally calm and reserved man's outburst. Finally Lucius managed to gather his wits about him and said "If you are willing to keep calm, then of course we will allow you to visit Harry. Be warned though, Draco just began his transformation into a full-blooded veela and it is quite unlikely he will trust anyone around Harry alone for another couple of months."

Suddenly Dumbledore's previously grief stricken face split into a grin and he couldn't contain his enthusiasm as he hugged Lucius and kissed Narcissa's cheek. They both pulled back shocked before exchanging frightened looks and leading Dumbledore towards Draco and Harry's rooms.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy guided Dumbledore through the long and winding hallways of the Malfoy manor, up several flights of stairs before they reached the boy's rooms. They cautiously knocked on the door and slowly peeked in their hearts melting at the sight that lay before their eyes. Draco and Harry were cuddled up on Harry's bed and Draco's arms were slung protectively over the young brunette even in his sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, ummm. Thank you for reading this fic and for those of you who have reviewed I love you! I am going to respond to a review that there was too much fluff in this fic. I apologize and this next chapter will most definitely NOT be fluffy. In fact, some of you may cry (okay I take that back, I am not that good an author) BUT this chapter does contain mentions of severe child abuse and rape.

REVIEW please. Oh and how was you people's Thanksgivings? If you celebrate that holiday of course.

Chapter 4

Dumbledore, Narcissa and Lucius had stayed up most of that night discussing what was going to happen to Harry and how they should go about helping him.

"That poor boy has been through so much already, how can we fix him emotionally?" Narcissa lamented

Dumbledore pondered that before his eyes lit up with their usual twinkle and he said "We will need to get him a mind healer and a normal healer so we can heal his physical and emotional body, then give him love and a family. Harry needs to know that we will always protect him and try to keep him from harm. In time, a warm family environment will help him open up and I am sure that with young Mr. Draco, Harry should be feeling happy in no time."

They all looked at each other before Lucius stood to go fire-call his personal healer. The man walked through the fire place and Dumbledore gasped.

"Sirius Black?" he burst out shocked "The serial killer? How did you get out of Azkaban prison?"

"Lucius has his connections and when he heard that I was one of the best healers who received an Order of Merlin during the war he decided that he would use his connections to get me a real trial and they found me not guilty after I took veritaserum."

Lucius looked down at his lap and said sadly "Sirius, I have a young boy in my home that is in desperate need of medical attention. You see, he has been beaten and had innumerable bad things happen to him; we need you to record his injuries and heal them. This case will be very difficult for your because he is the son of James and Lily."

"Harry? My godson? Was being abused? By who, god damnit! I'll kill whoever thought it would be a good idea to lay their hands on that precious child."

A small whimper could be heard from the entrance to the living room. They turned to see the origin for the pitiful noise and were shocked when they saw Harry standing before them cowering in the corner.

Narcissa walked slowly towards the frightened young boy and talked quietly in a soft voice "Harry dear, we don't want to hurt you. Sirius was just sad that he couldn't protect you from those bad muggles you lived with. We promise we won't ever hurt you." And with that she gathered up the scared boy in her arms and proceeded to rock him back and forth until he was lulled to sleep.

"Sirius" Narcissa looked pleadingly at her cousin and said "Please, heal him."

"Of course! You do not even have to ask." Sirius stated with a grim look in his eyes

He gingerly picked the boy up out of Narcissa's arms; the boy stirred and shifted in his sleep but didn't move. Sirius removed Harry's shirt and gasped at what he unveiled. Dumbledore, Narcissa and Lucius crowded into look at the boy's chest and Narcissa fainted. Harry's torso was littered with old and new scars, there even appeared to be long thin welts almost as though Harry was whipped over and over again.

Sirius took out a muggle camera and when the others looked at him, he said "It's good for cataloging injuries so we can put those Dursleys away for life."

He snapped picture after picture of Harry's severely mutilated chest and waved his wand over it. All of the superficial wounds were healed, but the deeper injuries were still open and some were oozing a strange pus like substance.

"I need an antibiotic and nutrition potion." He said quietly his voice shaking with rage over the condition of this poor boy.

Lucius who was busy tending to his still unconscious wife swept over to the potion cabinet and removed two thick looking potions which he then handed to Sirius. The normally stoic man was looking unusually overwhelmed with emotions, while Dumbledore was just standing silently weeping. Sirius fed the antibiotic potion to Harry first and you could see a noticeable difference in seconds after it was administered. The medi-wizard waved his wand over Harry and a 3D image of Harry popped up complete with the color red over the spots most hurt.

Sirius gasped and stepped back tears in his eyes and whispered "No, not Harry. Please dear God not my boy."

"What? What is it?!" Lucius yelled hoarsely

All Sirius could do was point to a spot on Harry's body that was quite red.

"He was raped?!" Lucius asked shocked

Sirius could only nod dumbly and collapsed on the love seat next to Harry.

Suddenly his eyes burnt with a strange gleam and he stood with his wand clutched so hard in his hand that it was quivering.

"No one will ever touch him that way again." He muttered looking half-crazed with the thought that someone would ever do that to his godson. Lucius rushed to the shaking animagus and gripped his shoulders forcing him to look at Lucius.

"No they won't" Lucius reassured "Not just because Harry has Draco, but because none of us in this room will allow it. We do not want Harry to ever be hurt like this again."

"Thank you sir" a small voice piped up from behind them "I feel safer with you guys than with my own flesh and blood."

Both men turned around shocked to see Harry sitting up gingerly trying to not put much weight on his butt. Draco had managed to sneak into the room undetected during their conversation and was snuggled up next to Harry stroking the brunette's hair as though to verify the boy was still there.


End file.
